


Making a Family

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dom!Remus, First Time, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, No Second War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: The war ends before it can really begin and while Sirius and Remus are learning to take care of a baby Harry they learn something about each other as well.Written for HP kinkfest 2018





	Making a Family

**Author's Note:**

> #S53.  
> Kink: Hair  
> One to three pairings (or 'any'): Sirius/Remus  
> Optional Supplementary Prompt: Either character is very turned on by the other playing with his hair, but other doesn't know  
> Submitted By: Anonymous
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing JenCala

The first time it happened Sirius brushed it off as a one time thing. Dumbledore had sent a patronus to wake him up so he was still very lax with sleep and his defenses were down; that was the only reason it happened he was sure of it. He was leaning back against the couch in the library at Grimmauld place next to Remus’s legs and holding baby Harry while Dumbledore explained that while Voldemort was truly dead thanks to the timely arrival of aurors, he had not been able to save Lily and James. 

 

“So, as Harry’s godfather I am expected to raise him,” Sirius said quietly. As he looked down at the bundle curled into his chest that Dumbledore had handed him not fifteen minutes earlier he had to fight back tears. 

 

Remus curled his fingers through the hair brushing Sirius’ shoulders and started detangling the messy braid he had woven into it before bed. “You won’t be alone, I’ll happily be here to help you raise Harry whenever you need me. It’s what James and Lily would have wanted.” He promised his voice heavy with emotions Sirius didn’t want to put a name to.

 

Leaning back into the fingers, Sirius took the offered comfort and tried to ignore the stirring deep in his gut of something more beyond the pain of knowing a man he had called his brother was dead along with his young wife. “Thank you Moony. James and Lily would be happy knowing the remaining half of the Marauders are watching their boy.”

 

“Sad to think of it that way. I can’t believe the rat would do something like that, I thought he was family.” Remus murmured softly, still carding his fingers through Sirius’s hair and tugging slightly when he found a particularly difficult knot. “But enough sad for tonight. Let’s go put Harry to bed and we can figure out the rest tomorrow.”

 

Dumbledore nodded and stood to see himself out. Pausing in the door to the library he turned to look at the small, new family that was doing its best to hold itself together in the face of horrible loss. “There is one last thing that must be discussed tonight. Please don’t leave the house with Harry for a few weeks until we are sure it will be safe. Though Voldemort is dead we haven’t a clue what his followers will do.” 

 

“We will wait for your word that it is safe.” Sirius promised, hugging Harry just a bit tighter. Even though he was barely a year old Harry had already lost more than many people ever would, Sirius wouldn’t do anything to put what little his baby godson had left at risk.

 

With a smile and a nod at those words and their accompanying actions Dumbledore turned and left the house and its’ occupants to settle for the night. He hated that James and Lily had died for the war to end, but he was relieved it was over and little Harry was safe and he had people that would love and care for him.

 

After Sirius heard the front door click shut he shifted Harry a bit higher on his chest and stood up, offering his free hand to Remus to pull him to his feet as well. “Thank you for offering to stay and help me with him. You know you will always have a room here if you need it, though I would love it if you would move in permanently.”

 

“I practically live here anyway. If you are sure you wouldn’t mind making that a permanent arrangement I’ll bring the last of my things over tomorrow.” Remus agreed as he took the offered hand to stand next to Sirius and place a hand on Harry’s back to link them together. “We will give Harry the family he deserves, even if Lily and James can’t be here for it.”

 

Before Sirius could stick his foot in his mouth Harry started whimpering into his neck and mouthing like he was looking for a bottle. Making his way out of the library he headed up the stairs to the nursery he had put together for weekends when he took Harry to give James and Lily a break. When he passed the door to the kitchen he noticed a pair of large green eyes watching him intently. “Kreacher, please bring a bottle up to the nursery for Harry. Thank you for waking up to make sure we were okay but after you deliver the bottle you can go back to bed.” 

 

Twenty minutes later after Harry was fed and changed and tucked into his crib Sirius set the baby monitoring charm Lily had taught him on the room and quietly slipped out to go to his own room. Leaning against his door he was happy that Remus had said goodnight right when they reached the top of the stairs instead of sitting to keep him company while he fed Harry. He wasn’t sure why Remus playing with his hair had put him in such a state, but now that Harry was asleep the feelings he had been shoving down were back full force. With a groan Sirius shoved his sleep pants off his hips and wrapped a hand around his needy prick and stroked it slowly. As he brought himself closer to orgasm his thoughts drifted from the normal busty blondes that usually filled his mind to a certain golden-skinned lean body that had been playing with his hair scarcely an hour earlier. Thinking about how it would feel to have Remus inside him while the smaller man had his fingers in Sirius’ hair he had to bite his lips to keep from shouting Remus’ name as his orgasm ripped through him. 

 

After he mumbled a cleaning spell and pulled his pants back on he flopped onto the bed and started lecturing himself.  _ “This is bad, this is very very bad. I can’t shag my best mate and expect things to stay normal between us. What the fuck is wrong with me? James and Lil just died, I should be mourning them not wanking to the idea of my last living friend tangling his fingers in my hair and using that to control me. Fucking hell. It had to be a one-time thing, just stress relief after everything that happened. I won't let it happen again… “ _

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was nearly two months after the night Harry had come to live with them and the small family was trying to decorate for Christmas. Well, Remus and Sirius were trying to decorate, Harry was enjoying making a mess with the tinsel that he was throwing all over the room. Sirius levitated the last of the ornaments onto the tree and stepped back to admire their work. “I’m glad we were able to save some of the decorations from the Potter’s house, at least Harry will get to grow up with reminders of his family.” 

 

"So am I. Harry deserves all the normalcy we can give him," Remus said as he walked over and made himself comfortable on the couch by the fire.

 

Sirius snorted as he gathered his godson up and took him over to join Remus, summoning one of his toys from the nursery to keep the boy happy. "Normalcy? You realize that's pretty unlikely what with him growing up in the Black house with a werewolf right?"

 

Shifting his legs so Sirius could settle between them Remus laughed along with the other man. "That's normal enough for his life. After all, look who his father was."

 

"Fair point." Sirius agreed as he leaned back into Remus whose fingers instantly found their way into his hair and started combing and twisting it into a braid while they talked. "It's been a crazy two months for sure and I still miss Prongs and Lily but I am happy with how it has been going. Harry seems to have settled in with us quite well and Kreacher has been thriving in a way I haven't seen since Regulus died last year."

 

Remus hummed his agreement as he tied off Sirius' braid. He wasn't sure how or when it had become routine for him to braid Sirius' hair for him before bed but he had come to crave the normalcy of it. Even if they were only friends he had come to need Sirius' steady presence in his life more than anything. Even with all the changes that the year had brought forward he knew at the end of the day he would come home and find Harry and Sirius waiting for him with open arms.

 

"Looks like Harry is done for the day, do you want to take him to bed or do you want me to?" Sirius mumbled, breaking Remus away from his thoughts while trying to keep from waking up the toddler that had curled up on his chest.

 

"I'll take him if you go make us a couple mugs of cocoa. I'll come back down after he's settled and we can wrap presents." Remus bargained.

 

Giving Harry a gentle kiss on his unruly curls he carefully passed him into Remus' waiting arms and watched them leave the room with a smile. He didn't want to admit it yet, but he had fallen hard for the golden-skinned man while they had been learning to raise a child together. The nightly ritual of sitting in front of the fire and talking about their days while Remus braided his hair had led to many nights where Sirius could be found in the bathroom attached to his room wanking while thinking of Remus, but he wouldn't change it for the world. Maybe for Christmas he would give Remus something showing how he felt about the other man if he could get up the courage for it. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he hoisted himself to his feet and went to prepare the requested cocoa.

 

Ten minutes later Remus reappeared in the family room right as Sirius set the mugs on the end table next to a somewhat overly large pile of presents they had collected for Harry. "So how many did we buy him this year?” Remus teased as he plopped on the couch next to the wrapping paper and scissors.

 

"We bought him thirty-seven," Sirius admitted with a wry smile. They had definitely spoiled the boy just a bit. "And no I haven't counted how many the rest of the Order sent him. I'm pretty sure that package over there contains sweaters for each of us from Molly Weasley, and the one next to it looks like it's fudge from Augusta Longbottom."

 

Snagging one of the unwrapped toys from the pile, Remus started wrapping it before he spoke again. "Are we going over to the Weasley’s for Christmas lunch this year?"

 

"If you don't mind."

 

"I think it would be good for Harry," Remus agreed with a nod. "Don't they have a boy right around Harry's age?"

 

Sirius laughed as he grabbed another present form the pile to wrap. "I'm sure they do somewhere in that brood. I think Molly is pregnant again too if they don't already have one close to Harry's age."

 

Remus shook his head laughing but didn't respond as he focused on the task at hand. An hour later, with a bit of magic, the pair had all thirty-seven presents wrapped and tucked under the tree next to the gifts that had arrived already from their friends in the order. 

 

Standing up, Sirius stretched his hands over his head and cracked his back. "Well, we've done as much as we can do for tonight. Even though he's barely a year old I'm sure Harry will be up early tomorrow to unwrap everything before we head over to the Burrow so I'm going to head to bed."

 

"I think that sounds like a plan." Remus yawned as he stood as well, "I've already got the charms set on Harry's room so I'll wake you when he gets up in the morning, yeah?"

 

"Perfect. Good night Moony." Sirius said, barely resisting the urge to give the other man a hug before he slipped out of the room and bounded up the stairs to his bedroom. Yet again when he shut the door behind him he shoved his pants off his hips, flopped onto the bed, and cast a silencing charm on the room before he wrapped a hand around his prick. He had long ago given up on trying to think of women to get himself off, instead automatically drawing up images of Remus writhing under him. Without thinking about it, he reached his free hand up and tangled it through the braid Remus had so carefully woven into his hair and tugged slightly as he stroked himself faster, moans falling from his lips with every breath. Within minutes he was shouting Remus's name as he arched off the bed with the force of his orgasm. 

 

_ "I can't keep doing this. Maybe I should tell him what his playing with my hair does to me, tell him I've wanked to thoughts of him taking control of me by my hair for the last two months. I have to do something or I'm going to make an arse out of myself at the worst possible moment." _ Sirius rambled to himself as he cast his usual cleaning charms and dropped the silencing charm. Yanking his blankets over his head he groaned and resolved to do something to make his situation better before the year was out just before he let sleep claim him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Christmas lunch had gone great, so well in fact that Molly had offered to take all the magical children for New Years so the adults could celebrate the dawning of a new year without the threat of magical war. Sirius and Remus had readily agreed to the plan and dropped Harry off at the Burrow where Molly had already been entrusted with the care of Luna, Neville, and a couple other children and babies from the surrounding area. 

 

Flooing back into the kitchen Remus grinned at Sirius as he summoned a bottle of Fire Whiskey. "Seems pretty strange not having Harry here now, doesn't it?"

 

"Just a bit," Sirius agreed as he grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and joined Remus at the table. "I haven't wanted to let Harry out of our sight since Dumbledore dropped him off at Halloween."

 

Remus poured each of them a drink and slid one of the glasses back to Sirius. "I agree, I've been so worried about something happening to him and us letting Prongs and Lily down."

 

"We haven't let them down. Though I do think Lily would have my head if she was here." Sirius admitted, deciding it was high time to lay his heart on the line. He had promised himself he would tell Remus the truth before the year was out and now there were only a few hours left in the year for him to uphold his promise.

 

Swallowing his drink Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, waiting for him to elaborate on why he thought Lily wouldn't be happy with him when he had been amazing with Harry.

 

Downing his drink in one go Sirius took a deep breath and looked Remus in the eyes. "I haven't been honest with you. The reason I haven't been bringing girls home since Harry moved in isn't because of him, it's because of you."

 

"You don't need to be uncomfortable because of me." Remus said, looking guilty at the thought that Sirius had been denying himself because Remus had moved in.

 

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not uncomfortable because of you. I realized the first night Harry was here that I like having you play with my hair. Then you kept doing it and I realized that while the hair was part of it the bigger part of it was you. I can't think about taking a woman to bed anymore, every time I try it morphs into an image of  _ you  _ with your hands in my hair."

 

Remus's eyes flashed in understanding as he watched a blush creep across Sirius's cheeks. "I didn't know having your hair played with was a turn on, you should have told me and I would have stopped."

 

"I didn't want you to stop. I just wanted you." Sirius confessed, dropping his eyes to the table so he didn't have to see the disgust on Remus's face. "I'll understand if you want to put some space between us, but I would prefer if you didn't move out. I don't think that would go over well with Harry, losing your constant presence so soon after losing his parents."

 

Shoving his chair back, Remus quickly stood and walked around the table to kneel on the floor next to Sirius. "The only thing I want to do right now is kiss you."

 

Freezing, because he wasn't sure he had heard Remus right, Sirius took another shaky breath before he looked up at the man kneeling next to him. Deciding he could question it later, Sirius leaned in and captured Remus' lips in a tender kiss. Instead of the raging fire he always fantasized about, kissing Remus was like a slow burn easing through his veins and warming him from the soul out. Time seemed to stop around them as they slowly explored each other's mouths.

 

Finally pulling back, Remus sat on his heels and looked up at Sirius with a tender smile. "Glad you weren't opposed to that idea."

 

"It's all I've dreamed of for the last two months." 

 

"Not all you've dreamed of, I'm sure." Remus teased, standing up and offering Sirius his hand. "Why don't we go to bed and I'll brush your hair out and then do whatever you want to from there?"

 

Sirius took the offered hand and followed Remus out of the room without another word. No matter what the next dawn brought, he was going to take every chance this night offered. Within moments the pair of them were upstairs standing on the landing between their doors. 

 

"Last chance to say no, you don't really want this," Remus said quietly, turning to face Sirius with earnest eyes. "Remember I am a werewolf, we mate for life, so if I take you to bed you're well and truly stuck with me.

 

Sirius dropped Remus' hand to wrap his arms around the smaller man’s waist. "I  _ want  _ to be stuck with you. Honestly, I think I have since before we left Hogwarts. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Then Prongs and Lily died, we lost Wormtail, and you moved in and decided my hair was an appropriate stress ball and I couldn't deny it anymore."

 

Growling slightly in the back of his throat, Remus reached up and tangled his fingers in Sirius’ hair and pulled him down for another kiss, holding nothing back this time.

 

Sirius gasped as Remus pulled him in by his hair and kissed him senseless. After roughly exploring each other's mouths for a few minutes they broke away panting and Sirius leaned his forehead against Remus', trying to control his breathing with a wide grin splitting his face.  "Did you slip something in my drink to make me hallucinate? Because I'm pretty sure I have to be dreaming at this point."

 

"Only if you slipped something into mine." Remus teased back, a grin rivaling Sirius' lighting up his face. "Now, are we going to keep kissing like lovestruck teens on the stairs or are we going to retire to one of our bedrooms?" 

 

With a playful smirk, Sirius grabbed Remus and flipped him over his shoulder to carry him into his room causing Remus to shriek and laugh. After the door was shut behind him, Sirius tossed Remus onto the bed, smirk still firmly in place. "Is this more appropriate for a pair of lovestruck twenty-two year olds?"

 

Remus laughed as he hit the bed with a slight bounce, "Other than the fact that we are overdressed?  Definitely."

 

"That's easily fixed." Sirius said happily as he reached down and pulled his tee-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. When he felt Remus' hungry eyes on him he decided to put on a bit more of a show as he slowly released the buttons on his jeans and pushed them slowly off his hips, revealing his skin inch by inch to Remus. Once he was bare he crawled onto the bed slowly next to Remus and stretched out across the length of the bed. “Now who is overdressed?”

“Hmm, I think I might need help with all these buttons.” Remus teased as he gestured at his button-down shirt he had thrown on to drop Harry off at the Weasley’s.

 

Sirius reached out a hand and gently pried the first button loose from its hole, brushing his fingers along the skin of Remus’ throat. “It still amuses me that you felt it necessary to put on a button down to run Harry to the Weasley’s. If anyone would understand the need for comfortable clothes it would be Molly and Arthur.”

 

“I don’t really have any tee-shirts right now.” Remus pointed out with a smile. “You and Kreacher have fed me so much that most of my clothes no longer fit.”

 

Popping another button loose Sirius hummed in appreciation. “That is a good thing, you were far too scrawny when you moved in. Now enough talking, let’s get you naked shall we?” Sirius murmured as he leaned in to nip at Remus’ jaw, his fingers making quick work of the remaining buttons on his shirt before shoving it off Remus’s shoulders. Moving his kisses from Remus’ jaw down his neck, he teased the spot where his neck met his shoulder and drew a delicious whine from Remus’ lips.

 

Remus moaned softly as he reached up and tangled his fingers in Sirius’ hair, tugging slightly to pull Sirius’ lips up to his own. As they explored each other’s mouths again, Remus used his free hand to pop the button on his jeans free so he could wiggle out of them and his boxers leaving himself just as bare as Sirius was next to him. “So, about this hair thing, is this okay?” Remus asked using the fingers wrapped in Sirius’s hair to guide him lower down his body toward Remus’ already aching prick.

 

“That is definitely okay” Sirius purred as he nuzzled Remus’ hip bones. Remus taking control of Sirius like that had made something deep in his gut settle contentedly. Raising his eyes just far enough to look at Remus through his lashes he whispered, “I like you being in control, it makes me feel safe.”

 

“Tell me if it’s too much, promise me you’ll tell me. I know I can be stronger than a normal wizard and I don’t want to hurt you.” Remus pleaded, loosening his grip just a bit.

 

“Remus you won’t hurt me, I trust you. Now please, I’m begging you, take control and fuck me.”

 

Hearing Sirius beg broke the last of Remus’ control and he re-tightened his grip on Sirius’ hair and dragged him over to his cock. “If you’re sure, then suck.” 

 

Sirius hummed as he used one of his hands to guide the tip of Remus’ leaking prick into his mouth. He had never done this before, but he would do his best to imitate what he liked done to his own prick and hope for the best. As he the tip touched his tongue there was a sudden burst of salty flavor dancing through his mouth; not unpleasant, just different. Moaning softly at the taste, Sirius experimentally bobbed his head slightly only to be rewarded with Remus’ grip tightening his hair and a deep moan rumbling from the other man’s chest. Realizing that was the best noise he had ever heard, Sirius sped up his motions trying to draw another sound from the golden-skinned man.

 

Gasping, Remus tugged on Sirius’ hair to pull him off his prick, “Pads, if you don’t stop right this second I’m going to finish in your mouth and that is  _ not  _ how I want this night to end.”

 

Wiping his the drool from his lips, Sirius eyed Remus curiously. “Then how do you want this night to end?”

 

“Preferably with my cum dripping out of your ass and our sweaty bodies tangled together as we wait for the world to stop spinning.” Remus purred as he guided Sirius up to lay next to him. “Does that sound agreeable to you?”

 

Sirius shivered at the hint of steel threading through Remus’ voice as he nipped at the other man’s chin. Shifting so his knees were under him and his ass in the air for better access, he rested his head on the pillow facing Remus so he could voice his agreement. “If that is your plan then some preparation needs to be done.” 

 

Groaning deep in his chest, Remus fumbled on the bedside table for Sirius’ wand that he always kept there to summon the lube from his room. “You’ve never done this before, have you?”

 

“No, before I realized you were the center of my fantasies, I had been strictly with women.” Sirius said, his voice steadier than he felt.

 

“I’ll be careful then.” Remus reassured as he squeezed some of the lube on his fingers and rubbed his fingers together to warm it. Reaching down hee teased Sirius’ pucker, pressing just slightly to slide his finger into the tight heat. “If I hurt you, you have to tell me. If you don’t I won’t ever forgive you.”

 

Sirius nodded his agreement, not trusting his voice to remain steady if he spoke. The onslaught of new sensations was nearly overwhelming as a finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle and breached his body where no one had ever been before. Once he adjusted to the feeling, Sirius started pushing back against the finger searching for more of the sensations which Remus gave him by brushing his finger across a spot deep inside Sirius that the dark haired man had no idea existed before. “Fuck!  _ Moony _ !”

 

Smirking to himself, Remus warmed a bit more lube to slick up a second finger. “Still doing okay?” He asked as the second finger slid in up to the first knuckle.

 

“I’ll be even better if you do whatever that thing you just did again.” Sirius rambled as he arched his back to give Remus better access.

 

Scissoring his fingers slowly, Remus made sure to brush that spot every few strokes, turning Sirius into a whimpering pile of mush under his ministrations. Once Remus was sure Sirius was ready, he added more lube as he slid a third finger in, causing a Sirius to gasp slightly. “Just breathe love, this is the worst part I know, but we are almost there.” Remus murmured reassuringly as the hand that wasn’t buried in Sirius’ arse stroked along the ridges of Sirius’ back soothingly.

 

“I’m fine, I promise. Just feels different.” Sirius panted as he twisted his hands into the blanket under him.

 

Leaning in to place a kiss on the small of Sirius’ back, Remus murmured against his skin. “I’ll make you feel good soon I promise.” When he felt Sirius relax slightly under his touch Remus started stretching his fingers to loosen Sirius’ channel to accept his cock.

 

“Remus… you are being a tease…  _ please _ … I’m ready for you…” Sirius gasped as he writhed on the sheets, desperately trying to get more friction against that spot that Remus kept teasing.

 

Remus pressed into that spot one more time, drawing a delicious whine from Sirius before he withdrew his hand. Squeezing a bit more lube into his hand, Remus generously coated his cock then lined himself up at Sirius’ entrance. “You sure you want this? I meant it when I said the werewolf inside me mates for life. Once we start this there’s no stopping it and you won’t be able to sleep with anyone else ever again. You are only 22, I know we’ve dealt with a war and we are raising a child together, but we are still incredibly young. If you want to explore some more then we can wait.”

 

“Next time I take you to bed I’m bringing a gag with me.” Sirius grumbled playfully as he ground back against Remus. “I want this okay? We can talk about the future later, right now you need to claim me.”

 

Remus growled possessively and grabbed Sirius’ hip with one hand while he used his other hand to guide his prick into the man under him. Once he felt the head slip past the tight ring of heat, Remus released his cock and grabbed Sirius’ other him to hold himself steady as he slowly pressed forward. “Merlin… Pads… you feel so amazing… you're perfect…” 

 

“Ball gag, I swear.” Sirius groaned as he pushed back against Remus, taking him even deeper until Remus was fully engulfed. 

 

Deciding words were unnecessary, Remus reached out to tangle his hands in Sirius’ hair, tugging slightly as he started thrusting carefully. Between the noises Sirius was making and the feeling of Sirius clenching around him, he was pretty sure was going to explode before too much longer. “Sirius… touch yourself…  _ please _ … cum for me…” Remus panted as he sped up his thrusts, angling them to hit the spot that made Sirius keen every time he pushed in again.

 

Moaning loudly, Sirius wrapped a hand around his own prick and started stroking in time with Remus’ thrusting. A handful of strokes later Sirius came, shouting Remus’ name as his world went white before his eyes.

 

Feeling Sirius clench around him was the final straw for Remus and with two more hard thrusts his orgasm was ripping through him, narrowing his world down to himself and the man beneath him. Digging his fingers into Sirius’ hips to ground himself he roared Sirius’ name before collapsing next to him on the bed panting. 

 

Sirius couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped his mouth as he flopped onto his stomach next to Remus. “I’m fairly sure that is the hardest I have ever orgasmed in my life. My legs are now jelly and I will not be walking anytime soon.”

 

“I second most of that statement, however I don’t think I will have any issues walking.” Remus laughed as he threw an arm around Sirius’ waist and pulled the bigger man up against his chest so he could nuzzle into his hair. “Is it too soon to tell you I love you?”

 

“Only too soon if I can’t tell you that I love  _ you _ . I know today was a lot of new for us, but it feels right, I swear my blood is buzzing.” Sirius mumbled as he rolled over so he could bury his face in Remus’ chest. He might be the bigger of the two, but nuzzling into Remus made him feel secure.

 

Smiling contentedly, Remus started brushing his fingers through Sirius’ hair. “I think that’s the bond you feel thrumming through your body.”

 

Sirius shrugged, too content to care about new magic being mixed with his. Remus had been as thorough about warning Sirius about the bond as he could get away with before things got too heated. He knew that things were going to change and he couldn’t say it really bothered him. Leaning back so he could look Remus in the eyes, Sirius smiled fondly before whispering, “Remus John Lupin, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Sirius Orion Black.” Remus echoed before leaning in and kissing Sirius tenderly. “My mate, my partner, my  _ everything _ .”

 

As he started to doze off, Sirius started snickering, “Happy new year, love. Thank you for making it an explosive one.”

 

Remus tried to hide his giggle as he weakly swatted at Sirius’ chest. “You are horrible and your sense of humor sucks, but happy new year, love. The fireworks were quite wonderful, weren’t they?”

 

Sirius groaned and shoved Remus off him. “Pot meet kettle! Go to sleep before you get any cornier!”

 

“Love you.” Remus murmured as he curled back up on Sirius’ chest.

 

Kissing the top of Remus’ head, Sirius pulled the blanket over both of them before whispering, “Love you too.”  
  



End file.
